torifanganronpafandomcom-20200216-history
Arisu Kobayashi
Arisu Kobayashi is a character who is featured in the first story. Unlike the other students, she has the title Super High School Level Good Luck. In that year, she was the student chosen by lottery to attend the school with the title. During the City Life of Mutual Killing, she was the only one who didn't have a single memory to her past life. During the game, she thought she was Setsuko Miyagi. Later on, it's revealed that she's the traitor that Monobear was talking about due to being the only one who was a member of the Hope Group. As she started to remember some things about herself, she was tricked by the Mastermind to get her alone where the Mastermind killed her. Appearance Arisu and the real Setsuko Miyagi are said to look similar, but with clear differences. Arisu has long black hair with an ahoge sticking out. Her hair is also usually tied back with hair clips or tied into a ponytail, as shown during the Horrible Event. Her eyes are a darker shade of blue compared to Setsuko's. While made to believe she was Setsuko, Arisu has short black hair due to the fact her hair was cut from an encounter with the Despair Group during the Horrible Event. Despite this, her ahoge remained. She wore a red jacket, a casual light blue dress with a black belt wrapped around it, light blue leg warmers and a pair of lavendar coloured shoes. She still keeps her red bracelet however, as it's still a good luck charm in her eyes. She also had a golden locket that beared the kanji for "Setsuko Miyagi" which lead her to believe that was her name. Personality Arisu has shown to be quite optimistic. She really focuses on the task at hand and no matter how things go, she keeps a good attitude and belief that they'll complete it. Even if others have given up, she has a tendency of not giving up until it's the only option. She can be oblivious at some moments, mainly of whenever lucky or unlucky things happen around her. This is mostly from her belief that she isn't that lucky herself. However, she has been shown to affect luck with her mood. When she's in a good mood, lucky things happen to people or things around her and unlucky things happen when she's in a bad mood. The result of her not having a lot of lucky or unlucky things happen to her has lead her to believe her talent isn't anything special. She mostly sees it as a way of showing she's lucky enough to be an average student attending a school like Hope's Peak. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Horrible Event Arisu was a normal high school student who had no notable talent. She lived with her mother and her father, growing up as an only child. Growing up, she always liked anime and would watch most of the ones that would appear on TV. In those years, she's gained a love for magical girl and slice of life anime. Eventually though, she received a letter from Hope's Peak saying that she won in a lottery to join the school that year as the "Super High School Level Good Luck." Sometime during the school years, she learned about the Horrible Event started and had to evacuate from the school. She was taken in by the Future Foundation who later asked her to participate in a group known as the Hope Group. City Life of Mutual Killing Prologue Chapter 1 During the investigation, she helps Delmar with investigating Lavinia's body. She later talks to Webber about the evidence they had found in Lavinia's room under Delmar's request. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Relationships Webber Track Arisu is one of the characters who Webber doesn't have too much of an awkward introduction with. He told her how he thinks it's interesting how his talent is good luck. Trivia * Arisu means "noble sort". It is also a form of the name "Alice". Kobayashi means "small forest". * Arisu's report card states: ** She likes magical girl anime and manga and dislike spicy foods. ** Her blood type is A. * Her hair used to be longer, to the extent she could tie it back in a ponytail. Due to an encounter with the Despair Group, she got her hair cut which is why it's about as short as the Mastermind's. Category:Characters Category:FR1 Characters